


Debts Unpaid

by RaddDraggon



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, The Mandalorian (TV)
Genre: Angst, Boba is Daddy, Din is a father, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Eventual Smut, M/M, No Beta We Die Like Mandalorians, author is less than confident, but hey
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-09
Updated: 2021-01-09
Packaged: 2021-03-13 04:55:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 689
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28647921
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RaddDraggon/pseuds/RaddDraggon
Summary: Slave I and The Legendary Boba Fett are witness to Din Djarin’s break down after giving up his son. They are also part of his plans for the future.
Relationships: Din Djarin/Boba Fett
Comments: 8
Kudos: 207





	Debts Unpaid

“I don’t know where I’m going.”

Star’s streaked across the cockpits viewport, reflecting off of Din’s visor as he stared at their view of hyperspace, unseeing. He felt like he was as lost as the stars were. His arms were empty of his son, they should be full of the child, and yet he had given him away without so much as a fight. He hadn’t even asked the Jedi’s kriffing name. Boba seemed to twitch in the pilot's seat at Din’s voice, as if he had forgotten Din was sharing the space with him. He cleared his throat and swiveled his head towards the silver armored man.

“Where do you want to go?” Boba’s voice came out unimpeded with his lack of helmet. He watched Din’s helmet, as if he could gauge his thoughts and emotions from the blank beskar T. The mandalorian stared back, his shoulders tense and his lungs starting to hitch and stutter as he tried to keep himself under control. He wanted to lunge forward and rip them out of hyperspace, he wanted to set coordinates to wherever Grogu was. He wanted his son!

“I-I don’t want to go anywhere.” His voice was jagged, reflecting the wound that had been slowly ripping open inside of him like a zipper. He choked on the last word, his throat starting to close up and his lungs cramping as his body threatened to start hyperventilating. Din wasn’t sure how much time had passed, but suddenly the other hunters gloved hands were on his shoulders, making the passenger seat swivel inward.

“Breathe Mando. You need to breathe.” Din tried to focus on the older man, his deep brown eyes were filled with worry. His breath sawed in and out of his lungs. When had it gotten this hard to breathe? He lifted a shaky hand to grip at his cuirass, the hard edge of pure beskar biting into his hand and giving him something real to focus on. Boba’s hands pulled him into his chest, Din’s hand stopping their chest plates from smacking together.

“Why...why’d I let him go? Why’d I give him up? I don’t even know how to get ahold of the jetti! I’m kriffing useless!” Boba’s hand rubbed down his back plate, descending to his lower back and moving in soothing circles. Din’s helmet rested against Boba’s naked cheek as a sob finally clawed its way out of Din’s throat.

“The coverts gone..the Crest’s gone! And my son is gone! I have nothing and nowhere to g-go. I told him we would meet again, but how can I make sure that happens? I kriffing can’t.” His other hand came up to grab onto the sleeve of Boba’s flight suit, gripping on for dear life. Apparently his shame was gone too, because his hiccuping cries were probably echoing throughout Slave I, loud enough for Fennec and Cara to hear. 

“Hey, hey. For one, you’re not useless. You kept him alive and safe up to this point. You said yourself before that he would be dead now if it wasn’t for you,” Boba’s heavy hands held him close, stroking over his lower back, the weight of them slowly calming the panicked shivers sparking through Din’s body.

“And, I know who that Jedi was. Luke Skywalker. He won’t be that hard for us to track down. You need to breathe and come back to yourself, little one. You promised your son that you would meet again, and if you give up, that definitely won’t happen.” Boba’s voice was a warm hum, rumbling through his chest as he steadfastly held Din in his big arms. Din listened to his words, digesting the jettii’s name and the word “us” kept clanging around in his tired mind.

“What do you mean by...us?” He whispered, the quality of his voice full of static as the vocoder struggled to pick up his quiet voice. He almost startled as Boba moved again, his gloved fingers hooking under Din’s chin and lifting until their gazes locked.

“Until my eyes see your son is safely returned to your arms, my debt is unpaid.”

**Author's Note:**

> Star Wars has been a part of my life since I can remember, I’ve been writing fanfiction for it since I learned what fanfiction was. This is my first attempt at shoving my foot through the door of The Mandalorian series. I hope that I can write more things after this, and be proud of the things I have to share. Thank you for reading, comments and kudos are always loved and cherished 🧡


End file.
